


Flu Season

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Cisco mercilessly teases Iris about being sick. Barry babies her. She doesn’t know which treatment she hates more.





	

“You’re sick,” Cisco blatantly tells her.

“Will you stop saying that! I am not!” Iris denies it for the 100th time in a row.

“You’re right. You’re sick _and_ you’re stubborn.”

If looks could kill, he would’ve died and been chilling in heaven by now. Scratch that…in hell.

Because he knew Iris would be in heaven and if he got there too, she’d either chase him out or team up with god to arrange his extraterrestrial funeral. 

Plus he wanted a peaceful afterlife. Satan, he assumed, was much easier to handle than she was, especially when he pissed her off this badly.

“Cisco,” she glares at him, “I’m calling my dad and telling him to arrest you on the basis of excess annoyance, with a minor felony for obnoxious arrogance.

Can you just believe me that it’s allergies and not be such a hardass?”

She sneezes again.

“You know, I’d take you a lot more seriously if you didn’t have a red nose and weren’t sniffling so much,” he teases, “I’m calling Barry to come get you.”

“NO!” Iris grabs the phone out of his hands. “You _cannot_ tell Barry anything! He’ll baby me all weekend and we won’t be able to go out. We’ve been planning this for nearly a month!”

“Okay, Ms. West, are you tryna get me killed by everyone in this city?!” he stares at her in disbelief, hand swiftly coming to his chest, “like I get you wanna kill me - and you know, totally warranted - but if your boyfriend finds out that I lied to him about your well-being and we went clubbing together when you were feeling this shitty, he’d not only kill me, but he’d get Caitlin to scold me for days! And that’s just scary.”

He takes the phone back, walking off to dial Barry’s number.

* * *

 

“Soup’s ready baby,” Barry makes his way into their room, holding the tray with both hands to keep the bowl from sliding off.

He stops dead in his tracks.

“Iris! Why haven’t you finished your orange juice!” Barry stares at her in shock.

“Barry.”

_She was so fed up._

“Babe,” her voice floods the room with sarcasm, “first, this is the fifth cup you’ve given me today and my stomach can only handle so much pulp. Second, are you freaking kidding me? You’re reacting as though I just committed the crime of the century! I’m fine and you need to ease off!” 

Iris had never been so annoyed. 

“She’s lying,” Cisco comes in, munching on a granola bar, “told you she was stubborn.”

“Cisco I swear to-” she begins getting up, only to find Barry’s hands on her shoulders, holding her down. 

“Okay easy,” he eases her, using all his strength to steady her, “Cisco, lay off please? We don’t actually want her to commit a crime tonight. I need you alive and I’m not sure how much control I have over her actions if you keep this up.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Cisco grins, his eyes delighted with the joy of seeing her bedridden, “I guess I’ll leave. Don’t really wanna get sick anyway.”

“I AM NOT SICK!" 

“Okay leave go,” Barry shouts, struggling again to keep Iris still, “hurry, get out!”

“Always a pleasure Iris,” he says, face glorious with victory, as he makes his exit.

“You two have had quite the day, haven’t you?” Barry says to her, finally settling her back in bed.

“He’s an absolute manchild. I can’t wait till karma comes around. I’m going to make him pay so bad for his little stunts today.”

“Iris,” Barry giggles, picking up the tray again and setting it on the bed, “forget about him for a while, you’ll have plenty of chances to get him back. But I need you to eat this.”

She knows he means well. And she loves how much he cared. But if Barry didn’t put the soup away, she was afraid she might “accidentally” knock the tray up, causing it to splash all over his face.

“Bear…I know you’re only looking out for me and want me to feel better,” she holds a hand to his face, lightly caressing it, “but I can’t fit another ounce of liquid in my body and I don’t feel like throwing up on this bed, given we just washed the sheets.” 

“Okay okay, fair,” he catches on to her annoyance, deciding to give it up. The soup disappears immediately and he comes back to the room to sit by her side, “is there anything I can do to make you feel a little better at least?” 

She sighs, sniffling slightly, “no don’t worry. I’m fine, I just need to rest for today.”

“Want me to lay with you?”

“You’ll get sick.”

“Iris,” he says, a cocky smile forming on his lips, “I have magical healing powers and a kickass immune system. I’ll be fine.”

And she can't help but laugh. He was a nerd and she loved how easily he could make her feel better.

“Okay you can stay with me,” she smiles at him.

Quickly, Barry makes his way to the other side, lifs the covers, and snuggles closer to her, arm coming to lay behind her head.

“How can you be this beautiful all the time? I think you’re the only one in the world who can look like a goddess with puffy eyes and a red nose,” his eyes fill with love.

“Stop,” she smacks his chest, “I look like crap, I know.”

“You do not,” he says, inching his face towards her to give her a slight peck, “you look breathtaking. Per usual.”

“Barry,” she laughs into his lips, “laying here is one thing, but if you kiss me, you’re definitely gonna get sick.”

 “Don’t care,” he says, leaning in again, this time opening his mouth to let his tongue slide through.

“Bear…”

And she's already having trouble breathing due to her stuffy nose, but his kisses made it ten times harder.

“…if you keep doing that, you might cut off my entire oxygen intake.”

“Right right, sorry,” he gives her another kiss on the cheek before moving back. “Okay, we’ve got all day in bed. What do you want to do?”

Iris thinks for a while. She's working on an article that she wants to have done by tonight. Maybe her getting sick wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

“Wanna help me finish up a story?”

“Yeah I’d love that!” he eagerly nods his head before running to grab her laptop.

Even though clubbing was a no go tonight, at least this cold gave her an excuse to spend the day with her favorite person in the entire world…

…and gave her an excuse to make Cisco’s life absolute hell for the next few days.


End file.
